Spinozord
The Spinozord is the sentient personal Zord of the Spino Holmes. Unlike the others, it was created in the present day, and is not associated with a specific Energem. Overview The Spinozord is a navy and yellow Spinosaurus that was created by Dinosaur-Man with the help of Doomsday Bird. When entering Battle Mode, the boomerang that would form one of the Spino Charge Megazord's weapons pops up from within the Spinozord's sail. She can combine with Ankylozord and Pachyzord to form the Spino Charge Megazord, becoming its torso, head, legs, and weapons. As demonstrated in Edge of Extinction, the Spinozord can initiate his own formation without the Rangers' help and force a Luna Spinozord simply by headbutting a three-formation Megazord and taking over the main formation (eg. in this case, she ejected the Pterazord from Arizona Electra Voltzord and took over as Luna Moonzord). Appearances: DF Episodes 40, 41 History After Badussa managed to turn six of the Rangers into sleep, Jasmine Jae, Mercedes Carrera, August Ames, London Keyes and Keisha Grey realized that the only way they'd be safe from Badussa's amulet is inside a Megazord. Since the five Rangers' zords couldn't combine into a Megazord on their own and the other Zords were unavailable, they knew that they needed to create a new Zord that could be used with the remaining ones to form a new Megazord. Under Nina Elle's advice, Badussa created the Spinozord using dinosaur bones from a Spinosaurus for its body, metal for its armor, and crystals to give it strength and speed, all within a geode that served as a harmonic echo chamber, very much like the base's Energem bay, to incubate the new zord. Nina then asked Keeper Brazil to complete it by infusing the new zord with his warrior's spirit, which he did, causing the egg to melt its way into the ground. It soon hatched into the Spinozord to battle Badussa and formed the Spino Charge Megazord for the first time. Formations Luna Spinozord The initial "default" form is the Luna Spinozord, with the Ankylozord forming the left arm and the Pachyzord forming the right arm. Luna Spinozord's primary weapons are the Spino Boomerang and the Spino Defenser, both formed from Spino Zord's sail, along with the Ankylozord Hammer Punch and Pachyzord Wreaking Ball. It can also fire a salvo of laser blasts like a gattling gun from the Spino Head on its shoulder and its finishing attack is the Spino Boomerang Whirlwind Finish where Luna Spinozord hurtles the Spino Boomerang at the opponent before spinning around them like a top and repeatedly striking them with the Ankylozord Hammer Punch and Pachyzord Wreaking Ball. Appearances: DF Episodes 40, 41 Additional Formations Luna Moonzord Luna Moonzord is the combination of The Spinozord, Parazord, and Raptorzord. The Spino Zord forced himself to combine by ejecting the Pterazord via a headbutt and took over her position. It performed a unknown finishing attack, where it creates an orb which is shot from the Parazord's Beam Gun before locking the opponent inside the enlarged orb and performing a slashing attack with the Raptorzord Sword. Notes *It is the first ever Spinosaurus themed Zord in the franchise. *Its creation sheds some light on how Doomsday Bird made the other zords which shows that they are biomechanical; they are incubated along with special materials like metal to create a Dinozord. See Also *Zyudenryu Tobaspino - Super Sentai counterpart in Kyoryuger. *Kyosei Kamitsuki Gattai SpinoDai-Oh - Super Sentai counterpart in Kyoryuger. *Spino Charge Megazord - Power Rangers counterpart in Dino Super Charge. Category:Dino Fusion Series Category:Zords Category:Megazord Category:Three-Piece Megazords Category:Blue Ranger Zords